


1, 2, 3

by AndreaEssEmm



Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessional, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Down and Dirty Sex, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Graphic Description, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, Personal Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: How I had a threesome, and got banned from the neighborhood party house.





	1, 2, 3

The first and so far only threesome I've ever participated in took place shortly after I'd turned eighteen. My girlfriends and I were newly-minted high school graduates, and we were spending the summer partying, getting high, and killing time until the fall term at our respective colleges got started.

Jane lived two houses away from a group of guys who all shared a house, and we'd been partying with them off and on since May. I'd slept with Tommy once or twice, and then fucked his roommate, Tyler, in a barn in the countryside on the night I'd graduated from high school. I was born and raised in a major Midwestern city, so surprisingly, fucking on a sleeping bag in a barn is something I've only done once in my life, and I'm really not that keen on doing it again.

A friend and I were recently talking about the most random places we've had sex in our respective lives, and while he'd mentioned fucking in Art Deco hotels on South Beach, I for some reason answered with an encounter in a Motel 6 bathroom while a girlfriend watched _Harry Potter_ on the other side of the door. I'd clearly blocked out how I'd celebrated graduation, but bathroom sex is always random when it occurs.

Anyway, it was the middle of the week, and us girls found ourselves partying with the guys, much to the chagrin of Jane's older brothers. Looking back, we had no business being there- especially me, since I'd already fucked two of the housemates- but when you're young, tight, and horny, all bets are off. The guys knew it as well, and I think that's why they kept letting us come over.

We kicked off the evening by playing drinking games, sitting around the dining room table, wondering when the real fun would start. A pipe full of sub par weed had been making the rounds, so while we were tipsy on illicit beer, we were also blazed. It was that kind of pleasant buzz you get where the edges are softened, and you just feel _good_. Nothing hurts, and sound comes in clips and phrases. You might have a shit-eating grin on your face, but you're mostly harmless.

_Come sit by me, and we'll nod along to the white noise that's playing on a loop in our heads._

Fast forward to a few hours later, and I found myself in the kitchen with my former paramour Tommy, and this dude named Isaiah, who happened to be his manager at a local eatery. To this day, I don't know what started any of it, but I found myself being kissed by Isaiah while looking at Tommy like he was the only guy in the room. He and I had nothing in common, but I was in lust with his lean body, and his pierced nipples. He once fucked me against the wall of his bathroom while the glow of a streetlight filtered in through the window's frosted glass. It was entirely forgettable, but the encounter provided me with masturbation fodder until we hooked up again, which was also pretty forgettable.

Somebody once pointed out to me during that particular time that I tended to "fuck white trash, and date total losers," and while I was offended by that statement, I now know that it was true. I _did_ do that. Standards didn't seem to matter when it came to whom I was getting off with. Were these guys going to call me afterwards and ask to take me out on a date? Hell no, and it took me a long time to realize it. I've since reconsidered my value and worth, and I'm now married to a wonderful guy who loves me for who and what I am. It's cliched, I know, but it's true. He really fucking adores me. To paraphrase a couple of fairy tales, I had to fuck a lot of toads just to find my prince, and I still say it was worth it.

And though it’s not a random place, my husband once ate me out while I was lying in bed watching _Fantasia_ on DVD. I don't know why I feel the need to share that, but just know that it was hot, I came especially hard, and he still mentions it from time to time.

So! I'm in the kitchen being kissed and fondled by Isaiah when Tommy finally joins in. While our friends watch, I soon find myself being passed back and forth between the two guys. I lean forward to kiss one guy, and then lean back to kiss the other. I have hands stroking my tits, hands squeezing my ass, and two different sets of lips dappling kisses along my neck and shoulders before plundering the depths of my mouth with their tongues. It's hot in the room, and I'm aware that Tommy has lifted up my shirt to reveal my hard nipples poking through my sheer black bra.

One of my girlfriends decides to step in and advise me that I don't have to do anything that I don't want to. She's clearly worried about what's going to happen and is also annoyed by my lack of discretion. I definitely pick up on a sense of "Great, Andrea's acting slutty again and needs to fuck all the boys in the room," but do I heed her advice? Not really, since I continue playing sexual ping pong with Tommy and Isaiah. She goes to sit back down on the couch while I give in to the need to have my pussy filled.

"Do you want to do this?" Tommy asks me while licking along my cleavage.

"Yes," I sigh, one of my hands fondling Tommy's crotch, while the other one feels up Isaiah.

"Are you sure?" Isaiah asks, his fingers pulling the back of my jeans away from my body to get a peek at my panties. He can't see it, but the crotch of my panties are fucking soaked!

Their foreplay is driving me crazy, and it takes all of my restraint not to moan or whine when I say, "I'm so fucking sure."

That's all the permission the guys need before they're taking me by the hand and leading me down the steps to the basement, which is practically a different setup from the house itself. There are three rooms, and all sorts of debauchery takes place there, from getting high to hooking up. I only know this because I'd had sex with Tommy in one of the rooms about a month ago.

They take me to a room outfitted with a twin bed and nightstand, and once the door is closed, a sensual sort of hell breaks loose. Isaiah strips me of my clothing: revealing my tits and tan lines; palming my wet pussy, and slapping my ass while Tommy watches, his own hand stroking himself through his jeans. For once I don't feel shy about my nudity, and I'm enjoying being put on display for their collective pleasure. I know we're going to fuck, but I'm also curious as to how that's going to go down.

They lead me over to the bed, shedding their own clothing along the way, and Tommy motions for me to recline back along the foot of the bed. He immediately kneels down on the floor and starts eating me out, his tongue plundering my wet entrance, one of his fingers tracing along my clit. Isaiah kneels on the mattress near me, the foreskin of his uncircumcised cock retracted and the head glistening wet with precum. I know exactly what he wants, and I waste no time taking him into my mouth, my tongue exploring the taste and shape of his cock while getting it wet with my spit. 

Confession: I'm somewhat put off when people use spit as lube in pornos because I think it's gross and not very sexy. Seeing a dude pull back to spit right into a girl's pussy can kill my mood, or seeing a hard cock pull out of a girl's throat with thick strings of spit hanging from it makes me gag. I've never made it through any of Bonnie Rotten's videos because after about ten minutes, she's basically become the Spit Monster, and I'm grossed out.

I will say that sometimes in my personal life, if I'm really feeling the blowjob, I'll pull off, discreetly spit on the cock and stroke it really good before taking it back into my mouth. I'll want that thing covered in my spit before I decide to coat it in my cunt's natural lubricant. I'm a fucking enigma at times.

Anyway, I'm sucking and moaning around my mouthful of cock, and all I can think about is how this is the hottest fucking thing that's ever happened to me. I can hear Isaiah gasping above me, and Tommy making slurping noises between my thighs. If I'm a sexual buffet, then these dudes are gonna get their fill.

"Switch me," Tommy suddenly says to Isaiah. "You gotta eat her pussy."

"Right on," Isaiah replies as I let go of his cock. They switch places, and not once do I think it's odd that not only are these guys going to fuck me, but they're also manager and employee. I'd say it's a good working relationship, but I also have it on good authority that Tommy and most of the male staff at the eatery he works at are bisexual. Hot!

By this time, Isaiah's spread my legs even wider, and has his face buried in my cunt, alternating between sticking his tongue inside me, and just lapping at my clit. It's so fucking good, and my moans become throatier when I feel him slowly insert a finger inside me.

"Suck my dick," Tommy softly instructs, and I happily do as he asks. He's leaking pretty good, and I savor the taste of his precum. He shallowly thrusts his cock in and out of my mouth, and I fondle his balls while he does this. I'm not quite sex-drunk, but I'm moaning and reveling in the twin sensations of being eaten out by one guy, while sucking the dick of another.

"I can't wait anymore. I need to fuck you," Tommy says, and I watch as Isaiah brings his head up from between my legs and wipes his mouth off with the palm of his hand. He stands up, and strokes his cock for a moment, the foreskin rolling up over the plump head before being rolled back down to rest on the shaft. Between you and me, I've never been with an uncircumcised guy before, and I'm fascinated by it.

Having rolled on a condom, Tommy pushes me further back on the bed, takes a hold of his cock, and slowly enters me. The three of us moan in unison, the smell of sex thick and heady. Isaiah lies down next to me and begins palming my tits, his fingers gently tugging on my nipples to make them harden. He kisses me deeply, his tongue practically thrusting in time to the pounding of Tommy's hips.

"Oh fuck!" I cry out as I pull my mouth away from Isaiah's, my legs wrapping around Tommy's waist as he fucks me hard. My right hand has slipped between our sweaty bodies, and my middle finger is rubbing my clit.

"That's it, baby, touch yourself," Isaiah encourages me, his own hand wrapping around his dick. "You're so damn hot."

Tommy's thrusts pick up speed, and I can feel myself starting to get closer to orgasm as my hips try to match his rhythm. He grabs a hold of my ankles and puts them up over his shoulders, his cock sinking deeper into me. The new depth makes me groan, and at this moment, I can feel Isaiah's mouth sucking on my left nipple.

The combined pleasure of being fucked by one guy, and teased by the other makes me gasp, and I cum hard. I can actually feel my pussy gush with fresh gleet as I spasm around Tommy's dick. My orgasm is so intense that my body is practically convulsing, my face turning red as I cry out. I dimly hear Tommy announce that he's going to cum, and Isaiah leans in to kiss me hard as it happens.

"You're not done yet," Isaiah says to me as Tommy pulls out. "Now it's my turn." I nod my head as I try to catch my breath.

Tommy leans over and kisses me, his tongue swiping around my mouth for a brief moment. "Enjoy yourself," he says as he pulls away. I watch as he pulls on his jeans, and leaves the room. I turn back to Isaiah who's rolled on a condom.

He wastes no time in going down on me again, and I'm so sensitive from my orgasm that his tongue swiping over my clit feels like delicious torture. He inserts a finger, and I softly hiss at the intrusion as he gently works it in and out of my cunt.

"You're so fucking wet," Isaiah breathes, and I laugh softly at his awe. He suddenly removes his finger and gently pats my labial lips, the sensation making me jump and groan.

"Let me ride you?" I ask as he stretches out on the bed beside me.

"Hell yeah," he replies as he reaches over to move me onto him. I hold his cock in place and slowly sink down onto it, the sensation of being filled making me wince slightly. It feels good, but at the same time, the strenuous sex with Tommy took quite a bit out of me, and I'm a little sore. I'm glad that being on top allows me to control the depth of Isaiah's cock inside of me.

I lean back on his cock, my hands gripping his legs behind me, and I lazily roll my hips forward, making him groan. He gently thrusts up into me, and I suck in my breath.

"Sore?" Isaiah asks, and I nod my head. "Take your time, baby. Enjoy yourself."

I smile and relax, bringing my hand around to idly play with myself, my fingers seeking out my clit and gently tracing around it with my fingertips. I moan softly when I feel his hands cup my tits and gently roll my nipples with his thumb and forefingers. I'm starting to respond again to the pleasure, so I pick up the pace. For the next few minutes, Isaiah and I create a perfect symphony of gasps and moans; a synchronized performance of my cunt sliding up and down on his cock, as he gently thrusts up into me. The pleasure builds and builds as he encourages me to touch myself, showing him how I like to be touched and handled when I'm fucking. We finally crack my second orgasm and I cum again, the rhythm of my rocking hips becoming erratic as I ride out the pleasure.

"Oh my God," Isaiah groans as he scoops me up in his arms and lays me out on the mattress beneath him. I'm tired but smiling as I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. He takes a moment to kiss along the edges of the orgasmic flush that's staining my chest, and I bury my sweaty face in his throat as he starts to pump himself in and out of me. I adore the fragility with which he's treating me, but I kind of wish he'd hurry up since I don't know what time it is, and I'm positive my friends have given me up for dead.

"You can go a little harder," I tell him. "It won't hurt me."

Isaiah groans and starts snapping his hips, driving his cock into me. I moan and raise myself up to meet him again and again, practically grinding myself against him. I rake my nails down his back, being careful not to break the skin, and I feel him stiffen.

"That's it!" Isaiah gasps. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-" and he buries his face in my neck as he climaxes. I feel his fingers dig into my skin, and I'm secretly thrilled that I'll most likely have bruises tomorrow. He collapses on top of me, and I laugh, running my hands over my sweaty face.

"Thank you," I say when he finally gets up. We dress in silence, and before heading back upstairs to face our friends, Isaiah pulls me back and kisses me passionately, his tongue pressing against mine before exploring the hotness of my mouth. His kiss is deep, and I love the little smacking sound our lips make when we pull away.

I know I won't see him or Tommy again. I know that by hooking up with both of them, I've crossed an invisible line, and I know I won't be invited over again. The last thing everybody wants is drama, and I'm very aware that since I've now fucked three of the guys in the house, I've basically signed my own death certificate. I can't explain it, but I know I've overstayed whatever welcome I thought I'd initially had.

A week later, I will learn that I've been banned from the house. Jane will rightfully inform me that I'm a shitty friend since she'd had feelings for Isaiah, and I'd disregarded them by sleeping with him. A few weeks after that, our now-tentative friendship will implode in a huge shouting match in the driveway of my home, my parents demanding that I get back in the house before the neighbors call the cops. Jane will unexpectedly show up in my driveway two days later and demand back all of the things that she'd given me for my birthdays, and my mom will threaten to press trespassing charges against her if she comes by again.

Do I regret my actions? At the risk of sounding cold and unfeeling, not very much. My friendship with Jane had been unraveling for months, and while I'm not sure if I was looking for a way to end our association, I know that sleeping with her crush definitely did the trick. We'd grown apart, her interests becoming increasingly weed-related, while I was hoping for a fresh start at the community college I was about to attend. I knew our friendship wouldn't last beyond high school, and I'm positive that my actions were the final nail in its proverbial coffin.

I attended a mutual friend's bachelorette party years later, and Jane was there. We made friendly small talk, and while it was nice, I realized that I didn't really miss having her in my life. She was still smug, looked down on everybody, and was actually trying to hustle her sex toy business while the lady hired to do my friend's Pure Romance party was still in the room. I felt that she hadn't grown up at all during the ensuing years, and I think ending things when we did was definitely for the best.

I just hope to God that if I happen to die before her, she doesn't respond to the news by saying to whomever is with her at the time, "Did I ever tell you about how Andrea fucked my secret crush, and got banned from partying at my neighbor's house? It's a good one!"

_It's a good one, indeed._


End file.
